Recuerda
by Shika-Hatake
Summary: Te amare por siempre chérie...—con un sollozo rogue se abrazo a su cuerpo dejando salir su llanto no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Ella lo amaba, lo necesitaba, y lo seguiría haciendo el resto de su vida. Él había dejado una marca, una huella en su vida que no se desvanecería jamás aunque muriera entre sus brazos y pasaran los años …—Te quiero cajun...


_**Gambito y Rogue**_

—**Diálogos **

—"_**Pensamientos" **_

—Acciones—

_Ninguno de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son de Marvel_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

_**Recuerda que siempre te amare**_

Desastre todo era un verdadero desastre no sabía que había pasado en un momento estaban todos riendo por las bromas infantiles de jubilo en la mansión y un momento después se encontraban en camino para detener a siniestro en uno de sus tantos planes de conquista, no era difícil es mas era pan comido y ahora se reprochaba desde ese momento tuvo que haber sabido que era una trampa al llegar pudieron ver que era una área desierta solo había escombros de los que alguna vez fue una fabrica ahora solo había pedazos de sementó, vidrios rotos, maquinas sin usar, ya los estaban esperando de un momento a otro los rodearon para luego dividirlos Scott con jean, la bestia estaba con jubilo y Wolverine se había ido a rescatar a tormenta mientras ella se había ido con gambito después de las peores y más largas horas de su vida habían podido escapar pero no ganar

Solo pudieron esquivarlos ya que no tenían el poder para derrotarlos a todos le superaban en número, al par de unas horas los lograron perder y se había retirado pensando que los habían acabado, todos estaban heridos algunos más que otros estaban tratando de averiguar la mejor forma para regresar a casa ya que su nave había sido destruida pero ella se encontraba gritando el nombre de su amado que en la última explosión había perdido de vista sobre volaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba una y otra vez el territorio sin pista alguna hasta que pudo ver varias cartas de naipes regadas debajo de unos escombros se acerco lo más rápido que pudo aventando todo a su paso

—**Remy contéstame, vamos cariño **—su voz se oía preocupada aventó una gran roca para encontrarlo recargado sobre un pedazo de pared con una barrilla encajada en su costado

—**Suenas…como…si me hubieras…extrañado **_**chérie **_—le contesto entrecortado mostrando una sonrisa apenas visible

—**Aguanta Remy no te me mueras **—se acerco lo más rápido sentándose a su lado examinándolo y tratando de averiguar cómo quitarle la barrilla pero le asustaba la sangre que he manaba de su herida—**Te llevaremos a un hospital cariño y…**

—**No **_**Chérie**_**…no habrá un final feliz…no ahora **— le contesto lo más tranquilo que podía hasta él sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría ya era bastante la sangre que había perdido incluso ahora peleaba para no caer inconsciente

—**Gambito yo… **—no podía evitarlo sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera detenerlas

—**No malgaste…tus lagrimas **— le dijo suavemente a su amada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

—**Déjame ir por los demás… déjame buscarlos…ellos nos ayudaran **—Rogue no podía ocultar su temor intento levantarse del suelo donde estaba pero Gambito la tomo de una mano

—**Rogue… quédate aquí, por favor, no me dejes solo… te lo suplico **_**mon amour**_—ella sabia el porqué de esas palabras, sin poder hacer nada mas solo lo abrazo tratando de no dañarlo más, en esos momentos solo podía llorar le dolía demasiado pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo

—**Gambito, me dijiste que estaríamos juntos, que nunca****me dejarías ****—** se separo un poco lo estaba viendo a los ojos, se negaba a creer que la dejaría, una vez lo tuvo que traer desde las puertas del cielo pero ahora era distinto ahora no podía hacer nada para salvarlo estaba sola

—**Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar no lo crees **— le dedico una de sus clásicas sonrisas no quería encararla y decirle que era hora de decir adiós — **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello? ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?**

—**Ya ha pasado bastante cajun **—le contesto levemente su voz se quebraba mientras el aun se oía con calma

—**Yo no creía en el amor****"Estoy bien así" pensaba **—empezó a recodar su vida tantas mujeres habían pasado por su vida tantos "amores" pero eso era mentira porque solo a una mujer había amado y esa mujer está ahí junto con el —**Entonces** **sucedió te encontré, tú me diste una razón para vivir** **¿****Recuerdas...todo lo que hemos vivido?**

—**Claro que lo recuerdo cariño **—sonrió por supuesto que lo recordaba era demasiado tiempo desde que se conocieron desde que el tonto francés se había puesto como meta el corazón de la mujer intocable y aunque se habían separado demasiadas veces por sus poderes, sus secretos, sus miedos o sus propias ex–parejas porque no podía darle toda la carga al cajun si ella también tenía a sus amores y el que más sobre salía era magneto y Joseph aunque ellos habían sido una solución algo seguro ya que él podía evitar su poder pero no podía engañarse no la hacían sentir ni lo mas cercano a lo que el cajun le hacía sentir

Con una sola mirada su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo oír su voz se convertía en una niña experimentando su primer amor sus ojos a pesar de ser de un demonio le podían transmitir su cariño, su tranquilidad podía ver en esa mirada que todo iba a estar bien todas esa emociones sin duda eran de amor

—**Aquel tiempo, junto a ti fue el más bello… fuimos muy****Felices...todo este tiempo**

—**Claro cariño fue el más bello fueron los mejores años que he vivido, todo gracias a ti **

—**Cada vez que más cosas vivimos juntos****, c****uanto más reías, mas te conocía**. — esta vez el que dejo escapar una lagrima fue él, no le gustaba verse débil y no por el que dirán no para nada a él no le gustaba porque de esa forma si podía mostrarse con calma y seguridad le podía dar confianza a rogue asegurándole que todo saldría bien aunque no lo supiera — **¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?**

—**Cual de todas Remy hemos hecho demasiadas** —sonrió al sentir que gambito soltaba una risita ante su respuesta, no lo podía negar, lo amaba…lo amaba con todo su corazón y la sola idea de perderlo le causaba un enorme dolor

—**Es verdad…—**se quedo un momento callado le estaba costando trabajo el seguir hablando —**pero yo me refiero a esta… ****"Cuando uno de nosotros muera, solo sonreiré"****esa fue nuestra promesa, dime si lo recuerdas.**

—**Lo recuerdo **—apretó uno de sus puños ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que pasar sus últimos momentos a su lado y al mismo tiempo odiando a su suerte**  
**  
Gambito estiro su mano para agarrar la suya sintiendo atreves del guante un anillo que él le había regalado hace ya casi 8 meses por su aniversario _—__**"Se mía por siempre" **_—susurro recordándole lo que le dijo cuando se lo entrego—**Con un anillo, nuestro amor****así fue sellado, consérvalo **_**Chérie **_**para que te acuerdes de este tonto ladrón**

—**Sí, Remy no te olvidare pero deja de hablar asi… por favor yo siempre te amare —**levanto el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos esos ojos de demonio que con cada segundo perdían mas y mas su brillo pero aun mantenía una sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder

—**Recuerdas...****aquel bello atardecer, En la playa nos dijimos "Yo jamás te****dejaría..."** — volvió a hablar quería recordar todos esos hermosos momentos que había vivido con su sureña —**Decidimos, compartir nuestro destino.**

—**Lo recuerdo totalmente fue cuando me diste el collar con la reina de corazones…siempre creí que yo solo era un juego…**—susurro levantándose un poco para limpiarse las mejillas que estaban empapadas por sus lagrimas, siempre lo creyó y lo seguía creyendo pero ese tonto cajun la hacía dudar mucho un día la hacía sentir la mujer más amada y al otro lo veía coquetear con otra mujer

—**El tomarte no fue un juego, ni palabras.****Ven quédate en mi brazos.** —Le estiro su mano para acariciar su mejilla le hablaba con seriedad ella era la única reina de su corazón —_**Mon amour **_**Para siempre es nuestro amor** — rogue sonrió para luego agarrar una de sus manos entre las suyas

—**Gambito, me dijiste que estaríamos juntos, que nunca****me dejarías **—lo estaba viendo a los ojos demostrándole el dolor que le causaba el simple hecho de saber que este era al adiós, Remy solo le sonrió tiernamente

— **Je suis désolé mon amour**

—**Aunque ****aquel "por siempre" no fue real****sé que mentir no fue tu intención** —ella le contesto mirando el piso mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas cayendo al piso —**Pero nos vamos a separar **

—**No hay quien nos pueda separar** —le contesto de inmediato —**Después de todo esto...****  
****Por eso es que te pido una vez más****Recuerda...yo siempre estaré a tu lado me tendrás aquí **—tocándose el pecho señalando al corazón

—**Yo no quiero solo tenerte en mi corazón recordando una y otra vez para luego regresar a la realidad **—enojada porque siempre tenía que perder a las personas que amaba

—**No puedo hacer nada mas por ti **_**chérie**_ —le contesto triste si pudiera se quedaría a su lado para protegerla de todos incluso de él mismo pero dios le había jugado una mala pasada y ya era tarde —**Al llegar el último día de mi vida****aquí estas, junto con migo, Llorando...**

—**Yo prometí estar siempre a tu lado… te quiero cajun **

—**Cumpliste tu promesa y entre lágrimas me diste una sonrisa** —sonriéndole —**Y fue el rostro más bello**** q****ue nunca había visto en ti**

—**Remy…**—con un sollozo rogue se abrazo al cuerpo ya sin fuerza de gambito dejando salir su llanto libremente empapando las ropas de su amado no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Ella lo amaba, lo necesitaba, y lo seguiría haciendo el resto de su vida. Él había dejado una marca, una huella en su vida que no se desvanecería jamás

—**"Soy muy feliz, tuve suerte**" —dijo apenas en un susurro audible sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar **— Gane el mayor tesoro…no me olvides…y recuerda que…Te amare por siempre… parce que tu est la reine de mon coeur, mon amour**

Sin más poder cerró los ojos llevándose con él la imagen más bella de su amada dejando ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa estaba feliz ya se le había acabado el tiempo aunque aun no quería irse no tenía otra opción y lo aceptaría aunque si es que existiera el cielo estaba más que seguro que golpearía algunos al llegar por separarlo de su amada pero aunque en vida ya no esté él la seguirá protegiendo como el caballero que es, se convertiría en su ángel de la guardia.

_**Fin**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Esta historia me vino a la mente cuando estaba escuchando una canción "Wrinkle" y también mientras leía un comic donde Remy muere y otro de X-treme x-men donde también muere pero en este rogue si lo salva y lo trae de vuelta desde las puertas del cielo _

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo y si tienen alguna idea o alguna canción que ustedes crean que le quedara a esta hermosa pareja me gustaría conocerla para hacer mas historias sobre ellos asi que aporten sus ideas o retos si quieren llamarlo asi n_n_

_Frases de Gambito:_

Je suis désolé mon amour _(Lo siento mi amor)_

_Parce que tu est la reine de mon cœur, mon amour (porque tú eres la reina de mi corazón, mi amor)_

_Cuídense y Adiós _


End file.
